


Second Chance at Love

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Caitlin never thought she would fall in love again but as she watches Oliver sleep, she can’t help but being thankful for the second chance.





	

Waking up to the rise and fall of his chest isn’t anything unusual but sometimes Caitlin is still surprised that they actually ended up here. When she had first met Oliver, she had been attracted to him, anybody would be. The idea of being in a relationship with him hadn’t crossed her mind. She was still mourning loosing Ronnie and that was before she found out he was still alive.

It’s been five years and everything has changed. She’s been widowed, found out she had meta-human abilities, and had fallen in love with Oliver Queen. It was all surreal and even as she laid her watching her boyfriend Caitlin wonders how her life had come to this point. 

She still hadn’t decided to move to Star City full time but the more she spends time here, the more inevitable it seems. Caitlin had helped Oliver pick out this apartment and half of her stuff has already managed to make it’s way here. Being with him felt more like him than anywhere in Central City had in years.

As he shifts bringing her closer she remembers what had brought her here to begin with. Black Siren, who for some reason had maybe not decided to turn over a new leaf but at least play for their side had offered her expertise on what she knew about Killer Frosts powers but Caitlin had to come to her. She refused to step foot back in Central City.

The two hadn’t always gotten along but she had been a great help and Oliver had been there every step of the way. What started with her bringing him dinner, had turned into taking her out and she always seemed to be stitching him up. “If I didn’t know better I would say you were getting hurt just to see me.” The smile caught her as off guard as the fact that she was actually flirting with him.

“Who says I’m not.” It hadn’t been when their first kiss happened but it had opened her mind up to the possibilities. It wasn’t until Caitlin went back to Central City did things progress. They were texting every day, Oliver finding reasons to come to the city or her to go there. Everyone else had figured out they were dating before they ever said a word.

Now it was over a year later and here they were. Things weren’t always easy with Felicity or Siren but for the most part the three of them were friends. It was all worth it to feel like this again. It didn’t stop her from being terrified that something was going to happen but she couldn’t imagine missing out on one moment that they had together.

Oliver grabs her and pulls her closer with a small groan. Caitlin leans down with a smile kissing his lips softly. “I love you, Oliver.”


End file.
